Creative
by Navarious
Summary: Sora and Riku decided to go to the music shop. Riku decides to play a song. Is that all they are going to do? Sora/Riku fluff! TWO-SHOTS OF AWESOMENESS! Second part is Roxas and Axel!
1. Chapter 1

**I'm excited about this story. I feel that it would be having reviews in no time. But I should be careful for what I wish ^_^' Anywho, here's the story! Review once you're done!**

**

* * *

**

Sora and Riku decided to go to a musical store to see what kind of instruments they can play. Yesterday, Sora started to feel the rhythm of every song that he heard while Riku can mimic the sounds with his humming. They entered a music shop called '_The Melodious Nocturne Shop'_. They will never truly know why Demyx is so in love with music. As they came in, a song called 'Babylon of the Orient' by The Shanghai Restoration Project album was starting to play.

"Hey there guys! Uh, w-what brings you here to my shop?" Demyx looked so nervous, as if something was crawling in his coat. Before Sora could answer, he interrupted by waving his hand and walked to the employee's room, slowly. "Ah you know what, forget it. You're here to buy something right? I'll be in the other room. Holler if you need us-I mean me!" Without an explanation of why they were there, he slammed the door, with a soft little click.

"Well, that was weird. Come on Riku; let's find the right instrument that we're good at." Sora started with the smaller instruments, thinking it wouldn't be that hard to play the smaller ones.

Riku just chuckled and went to the bigger instruments. He seemed to be more interested to play the piano than the other ones. He then remembered Leon Jackson's 'Creative' song. He first looked to see if he can find the CD album before he can actually play it. "Hmm…it should be around here…Ah, there it is." He took out the CD album and placed it in the radio that was plugged into the building's stereos. He pressed the play button and quickly ran to the piano.

A girl was singing at first while Riku was copying the piano's notes. He didn't notice his boyfriend was staring at him. Everything else seemed to disappear from him as he concentrated on the music. He then began to sing the song.

_I feel the breeze on my face_

_Feel it warm like the kisses_

_That you kiss on my face_

_Can't replace what you give me_

_When we touch_

_It's too much such a rush_

_Whenever you are near_

He wasn't that bad of a singer. Even he couldn't believe that he could sing well. Sora stood silent, not wanting to disturb him. He smiled as his lover was hitting every note right.

_It's like a song with no end_

_As we bend to the rhythm_

_Of the sun and the earth_

_And the moon and the stars_

_Are all aligned_

_Just for us can't pretend_

_That you don't feel it too_

He started to move with the rhythm, enjoying to actually finding the right instrument to release another part of him. Sora was also moving with the rhythm, but kept silent still.

_And I feel_

_Your lips so inviting_

_Your body's so enticing_

_And I can't even start_

_To count the ways I'm gonna love you_

Riku looked at Sora with his evil grin while singing to the song, making Sora skip a heartbeat and blush at the same time. Hr just smiled and continued with the song.

_So baby hit that switch_

_Let's see what we're doin'_

_Any which way_

_You wanna do it_

'_Cause I don't know why_

_Every time you're near_

_I get Creative_

Sora could only laugh; Riku was trying to express his emotions towards him in a different way. Riku heard the laugh and smiled as he was singing and playing.

_Take that ride_

_On a magic carpet_

_We can fly_

_There'll be nothing like it_

_Feels so right_

_Every night_

_Everytime you're near_

_I get Creative_

Riku hoped that once he was done, he can purchase the piano and play more songs, his own songs this time. Sora knew it too; he wanted to buy the piano. He looked into his wallet to see if he has enough money to buy the huge piano.

_And like the tune in this song_

_We'll go on love is never-ending_

_Round and around_

_In my head_

_Like a never ending song_

_On and on_

_Till we've done_

_The things we need to do_

Sora was looking around the piano, trying to see if there was even a price tag on the piano. He found it, but wasn't happy with the price.

_So let's get experimental_

_A little accidental_

_I'll try and count the ways_

_The many ways_

_I'm gonna love you_

Riku got that hungry look in his eyes as he was looking at Sora, but he was more shocked at the price than Riku's hungry look. But he didn't know and continued with the song.

_So baby hit that switch_

_Let's see what we're doin'_

_Any which way_

_You wanna do it_

'_Cause I don't know why_

_Every time you're near_

_I get Creative_

Hmph, Sora would wish he had some type of a blunt object to hit Riku's 'switch'. The price tag read **'$2,000. A 50% Off Sale'**. Yeah, something that Sora could barely afford still.

_Take that ride_

_On a magic carpet_

_We can fly_

_There'll be nothing like it_

_Feels so right_

_Every night_

_Every time you're near_

_I get Creative_

Sora chuckled angrily. "Oh believe me Riku; your ride won't be pretty. It'll feel the opposite of 'right'. You would wish you weren't near me at night."

_Just when you think_

_That the words in this song_

_Going on and on will stop_

_They begin once again_

_Like a never-ending song_

_Going round in my head_

_Just like the thought of you_

"Hmph, my 'song' won't be never-ending for you."

_On, on and on_

_Like a tune in this never-ending song_

_You go round in my head_

_Love is never-ending_

_On, on and on_

_Like the tune in this never-ending song_

_You go round in my head_

_Love is never-ending_

Riku let the girl sing that part. It wouldn't sound right if he sang it with her. Sora was behind him, trying to see if he should beat the crap out of him or push him towards the mouth of the piano and slam it on him.

_So baby hit that switch_

_Let's see what we're doin'_

_Any which way_

_You wanna do it_

'_Cause I don't know why_

_Every time you're near_

_I get Creative_

His anger was slowing down, but still hated the fact that they are going to pay the piano in the end.

_Take that ride_

_On a magic carpet_

_We can fly_

_There'll be nothing like it_

_Feels so right_

_Every night_

_Everytime you're near_

_I get Creative_

Sora just went to a stool nearby and sat there until the song was done. "*sigh* Riku, you better pay the piano without me. I'm not going to waste my money on this.

_On, on and on_

_Like the tune in this never-ending song_

_You go round in my head_

_Love is never-ending_

_On, on and on_

_Like the tune in this never-ending song_

_You go round in my head_

_Love is never-ending_

Again, Riku let the girl do her part. The song then stopped and Riku took out the CD album. He placed the disk back where he found it and turned to his lover. "So? What do you think?"

"What do I think? Riku, do you want to but this piano?"

"Um, well, I was think of buying it but—"

"Oh really, do you even know the _price _of the piano?!"

"Now what a min—"

"Of course you don't! You don't care the price! You just think that we can buy the thing like easy a pie! Earth to Riku, I don't have $2000 on me!"

"Sora let me fin—"

"No Riku let me finish! Do you even think I would carry that much money on me?! I'm not a bank for your needs! I—"

He stopped as a pair of Riku's lips connected to his. He pulled away, while Sora let out a little groan from the sudden separation.

"Now that I got your attention, here's what I was about to say. I was thinking of buying it for the both of us, but I knew already that the price was going to be expensive. And knowing Demyx, he's not going to drop the price any lower. So I decided to not buy it. But at least I showed my love to you musical style, right?"

Sora felt guilt from stopping him from explaining. "I'm sorry Riku, I really do. Can you forgive me? I was getting mad from the price, thought you would want it no matter what."

"It's ok Sora, I still love you." He then kissed him softly, the sound of the music still echoing in their thoughts. "You know what?"

"What?"

"Let's go home and get a little 'experimental'."

"Heh sounds good to me. I think we're done here. Should we tell Demyx that we're leaving?"

Suddenly, a loud moan was heard from the employees' door. They don't want to even think why or what was causing him to make that moan. They quickly rushed to the exit and ran straight to Sora's house. A sticky note was left on the door, reading that his parents were out and will come back tomorrow due to the traffic in Radiant Garden. 'Play nice while we're gone! Love, Mom.'

They knew what she meant, since they admitted to them years ago. Thankfully, they still love him no matter who he loved.

"Well, isn't this nice? No one's going to be home for awhile except us."

"Yeah, um, you ok Riku?" He looked in his eyes, seeing something _other_ than just regular aquamarine eyes.

"Let's go have some, 'fun' Sora."

_Oh crap! He still has that hungry look in his eyes! Quick, change the sub—!_

His thoughts were ignored as he was pushed by Riku towards Sora's room. "Guess what Sora? It's time to play my favorite game."

"U-um Riku, can we not do _that_ game?!"

"Too bad, I always get what I want in the end."

Sora quickly decided to kiss him to distract his naughty thoughts. Riku stopped what he was doing and returned the kiss, the song once again echoed through their thoughts. "Riku, don't leave me, ever."

"Now why would I do that? I love you no matter what. Remember my oath promise? 'NO MATTER WHAT' promise?"

Sora chuckled, still remembering that time when Riku was hanging upside down outside of his window, giving his promise to love him no matter what. "Yeah, now I remembered."

They continued to kiss, ignoring the phone call that was ringing downstairs. "*Beep* Hey bro. it's me. Axel and I are coming early tomorrow ok? So you better not have any '_alone time_' with Riku today. I've got to go; Axel won't leave my pants alone. See ya! *Beep*" It's a shame that they closed the door during the whole message.

* * *

**Heh, so what do you guys think? Give me your opinions. I'll take any comment, even hating comments. NEXT CHAPTA!!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, here's the second part of 'Creative' but in Roxas and Axel's P.O.V. That's all I'm going to say. Read and Review! I don't care if you're anonymous, just leave a review. Please and thank you.

* * *

**

The blonde boy just got bored, even though he was in Axel's house. There was nothing to do, since they looked at all of the movies they could watch. "*sigh* Axel, is there anything else we can do? We did almost everything that we could find."

"Hmm, there's still that…_other one_. You know, just in case you want—" He couldn't finish as a pillow was smacked on his face.

"Ugh, Axel, is that all you can think of? How about something that is _not_ sex related for once?"

"Oh come on Roxy, that option is always open."

"No."

"But—"

No."

"Just—"

"No."

"Please?" He tried to do the pout, but failed miserably. Roxas and his brother Sora are the only ones that can do the pout.

"That's the worst pout I can ever see. You should let that be my and my bro's thing."

Axel grumbled, figuring to try something else that could make him go to his room. "Hmph, fine, you win. So, besides that option, want to call your bro to see if he's at your house?"

"Axel that may be the first time you said an option that has nothing to do with sex."

"Well, whatever makes you happy Roxas; I can't have a sad Roxy in my house."

"That doesn't mean I'm going to your room."

Axel mumbled and tried to change the subject. "Look, we can always go to the music store. Maybe we can find an instrument to buy or a song to buy."

"Nah, I don't trust Demyx. The last time I went there, the prices were insane. He thought they were the right price. Who would buy a $4000 piano? It's not a special type; it's just a nice looking piano."

"Well scratch that then. Want to call your bro still?"

Roxas sighed, knowing there was nowhere else to go. "Yeah, hand me the phone."

Axel picked up the living room phone, gave it to Roxas, and then he went to the kitchen to see what's there to eat. Roxas dialed the numbers to his house, hoping his brother was there. After a few tries, no one answered. He decided to leave a message. Axel couldn't find anything to eat, but he was hungry for something else. He knew well that Roxas wouldn't dare to make noise while being on the phone. He looked by the kitchen doorway to see Roxas was going to leave a message, perfect time to get something from the boy. He snickered and proceeded to his mission.

"Hey Sora, it's your bro. Axel and I are wondering if we're going to come over soon but we're not sure yet. Call back as soon as you hear this message, bye."

Roxas then felt a pair of hands grabbing around his waist, knowing it was Axel's hands. He didn't do anything about it and let Axel continue to see where he was going. The hands slowly crawled to his sides, sending shivers from the soft touches. He can tell Axel smiled from the shiver; he didn't need to look at him to know that. Then the hands grabbed his grey shirt and took it off, revealing his bare chest.

Axel then whispered to Roxas' ear, sending more shivers. "I can cool you down so that you won't be cold. I have a heat blanket in my room, just got it yesterday. Want to see it?" Every sentence he made was low and in a huskily tone.

Roxas struggled to find the right words, realizing this was working. "I-I need to…get, uh, something from my, um, car." He then grabbed his shirt and quickly put it back on, blushing from the experience. "I, um, will be right b-back ok?" Axel just smiled and nodded, signaling for him to go.

Once he was out of sight, Axel chuckled from what just happened. "This is too easy. I should of thought about this sooner. He's so cute when he's stammering his words, plus his blushes. Good thing we meet a long time ago…" He then remembered the time he first admitted his love towards the blonde.

_*Axel's Flashback*_

_The building was collapsing on top of them, if they don't get out soon, there won't be a ruler for Kingdom Gardens. Axel looked around, trying to find Roxas._

"_Roxas, where are you?!" There was no sign of him, but he's certain he just saw him._

_A loyal soldier grabbed Axel, knowing he wouldn't stop moving. "Axel, there's not much time! Maybe they took him! We need to get out now!"_

"_No! He's here, I can feel it! I'm not going to leave him! Roxas! Speak to me!"_

_They then heard a faint cough from a pile of pillars. "Over *cough* here…I can't...move…" It was Roxas._

"_Hang on Roxas, I'm coming! Fiery Form!"_

_His clothes quickly turned into fiery red and used his strength to move away the pillars. He found Roxas underneath another pillar, inches away from crushing him. He quickly pulled him out and the pillar suddenly fell where the boy was._

"_Roxas, Roxas are you ok?"_

"…_*cough* Y-yeah, I just can't move right now."_

"_Oh Roxy, I was worried I wouldn't find you. I…I…" He couldn't believe what he felt. Was he actually in love with his own friend? "I…love you, Roxas."_

_Roxas just smiled. "Heh never thought we would love each other in a place like this. I love you too, I always did. But I was scared that you didn't have feelings for me."_

_Axel smiled and knew everything else was going to be ok. He picked his now lover in a bridal style and turned to see the soldier, smiling for a short time until the walls were cracking._

"_Hate to break this touching scene but we need to go, now!"_

_They nodded and found a doorway and ran in that direction._

_*End Flashback*_

Not the best spot to say your true feelings but, love is love. He heard Roxas coming back from the garage. He was holding nothing but his car keys.

"Heh, um, I guess it wasn't there." He could have _at least_ brought something back with him rather than nothing.

"Oh really? What does it look like? Maybe I can help find what you're looking for."

This wasn't helping Roxas calm his men down. He blushed as he felt his men making a tent shape underneath his jeans.

"Looks like someone is trying to tell me something, let's see what it wants." Axel walked towards Roxas while he was backing up to a wall.

"Um, I-It's ok Axel. I-I can just go to my car and uh, eep!" He couldn't continue as Axel's lips connected to his. He groaned from the warmth that Axel's lips were giving.

Axel pulled away, hearing a little disappointment from the boy. "You know, there's more in my room, if you're interested." He then walked away, letting his lover make a hard decision of whether to follow or forcefully stay where he was.

"Damn it Axel, I hate it when you get what you want." He soon followed, pouting when there was no other choice.

Axel smiled at his famous pout. "_Damn, that pout is so cute when he does it._ Aww, don't worry then, you get to be on top then. But first, I'm going to take a good shower from all this heat that's already in the air. Then once we're done, we can still go to your house." With that said, he went straight to the bathroom, with no towel or no extra clothes.

Roxas laughed and waited in his room. "Hmm, maybe I should call again, since we're still going." He picked up Axel's cell phone from the chair nearby, and dialed the house number. Again, no one answered and he left a message, unknowing that Axel was behind him, naked. "Hey bro. it's me. Axel and I are coming early tomorrow ok? So you better not have any '_alone time_' with Riku today." He then felt Axel's hands grabbing his pants, tugging them towards him. "I've got to go; Axel won't leave my pants alone. See ya!" He then hung up.

"Axel, what do you wan—" Would you finish your question when you see your naked lover in front of you?

"Showers are no fun without you." He took out his hand, gentlemen-ish like. "Care to join me?"

Roxas blushed and took his hand, lifting himself up from the bed. "Heh, as long I'm getting to be on top still."

"But of course! Let's see what you can do on the top."

While they were making their way to the bathroom, Axel took off Roxas' clothes along the way, which was fine for Roxas.

"*Beep* Riku, stop. I'm on the phone. Um, hey there bro. You can come over if you want. Mom and Dad are not home right now. Riku! Would you stop?! Sorry, Riku was, bothering me."

"Hey Roxas! Get off the phone so that I can some fun with Sora!"

"R-Riku, shut up! And stop touching me there! Anyways, don't call back because Riku would just hang…up…Ohhh…R-Riku wait I…I didn't hang up ye—*Beep*"

* * *

**Oh Riku, Riku, Riku. You never stop for anything. Heh, a little spoiler of, '**_**The New Kingdom? Or Not?**_**' Review and check out my profile!!! Thanks!!**


End file.
